Baki Hanma
Baki Hanma (範馬 刃牙, Hanma Baki) is the main character and protagonist of the Baki the Grappler franchise. He is the son of Yujiro Hanma and Emi Akezawa. Baki is also the half-brother of Jack Hanma. He is known as the "Champion" (チャンピオン, Chanpion) of the underground arena in Tokyo Dome. In the fourth manga series, he is often called "the World's Strongest Boy" (地上最強のガキ, Chijō Saikyō no Gaki). Personality Throughout most of the series, Baki is usually shown to be a carefree, laid-back, hard-training, and sometimes aggressive teenage boy. Baki strives to defeat his father, Yujiro Hanma, who is indisputably considered the strongest man alive. However, Baki's dream is not to replace Yujiro as the strongest man alive, but only to become strong enough to defeat him. This goal stems from a natural desire to surpass his father as well as a desire to avenge his mother, Emi Akezawa, whom Yujiro murdered. Baki trains on a near constant basis, day and night, attempting to hone his skills as quickly as possible. As a fairly well-known martial artist (amongst those aware of the Underground Arena), Baki frequently tends to get into fights with various people quite often, sometimes being intentional, others by circumstances of bad luck (usually the latter). Baki realizes that the fastest and only way for him to get stronger is to battle other people stronger than himself, so his body will get stronger and learn from the experience, because this is an aspect of the Hanma bloodline. Baki has a strong sense of love and respect for those close to him. He is known to be very protective of his girlfriend, Kozue Matsumoto, and can become aggressive if she is threatened, an example being when Sikorsky kidnapped her, and Baki hunted him down immediately to defeat him. Usually Baki never actively looks for fights with anybody weaker than him, and has no desire to hurt any of the thugs that constantly try to attack him. This version of his personality was shown a huge contrast later in Grappler Baki though, when Baki was 13. At this point in the story, Baki is a cocky hot-headed punk who is always looking for a fight with those he wants to prove himself to. Most likely he developed this attitude, because of his urge to be as strong and like his Father. This aspect of his personality is shortly lived though, as by the end of Baki the Grappler, Baki becomes his kind, laid-back self again, while still trying to surpass Yujiro. He eventually develops the ogre/demon face on his back when fighting his brother, but only for a fleeting moment. Unlike Yujiro, he chooses to control his killing intent and fight his battles fair and honorably no matter what the outcome. Many of Baki's unusual training methods often earn him the admiration of many of the fighters of the underground arena; for example, shadowboxing, or visualizing fighting an opponent, is a big part of Baki's regimen - sometimes, his visions take an almost corporeal form and given he can easily remember and replicate any technique he sees this gives him a huge edge over his opponents, as he can "fight" them and learn their weaknesses before actually fighting them. Appearance Baki is a boy that stands approximately 5'6 (167 cm). Baki's appearance drastically changes throughout the series as he gets older. Baki's first initial appearance at the beginning of Grappler Baki when he is 17 years old is that of a somewhat child-like demeanor, with short hair that is long in the back. Baki throughout the entire series is shown to have a severely scarred body all around, with the only exception being his face. Another noticeable feature about Baki's appearance is the mole he has just above his upper lip on the side (this is also a physical trait he shares with his mother, Emi Akezawa). In the flashback when Baki was 13, his appearance had a minor change. His hair was shorter, with a spiky style, and had an orange color (most likely this was, because he was trying to be more like his father). In the second manga series, when Baki is 17, his appearance reverts back to its initial version in the beginning of Grappler Baki, with a more mature look. His child-like demeanor is replaced by a carefree, almost weary demeanor. His hair is now much longer, going below his ears. Baki's appearance as a 18 year old in the third manga series is not much different than his previous look in New Grappler Baki. The only changes in his appearance are that his hair is now more curly, and he seems to have grown 4 inches (10 cm) in height (5'10/178 cm). Having undergone intense physical training since childhood, Baki's body is very muscular, flexible and durable. His physique has been described as resulting from constant, rigorous combat training, and is far beyond that of a typical adolescent's. His bones and muscles are also described as being better than those of an Olympic sportsman. History 'Baki the Grappler' Childhood Saga Since his birth Baki has been training so that he may one day surpass his father Yujiro and earn his love. Baki's mother, Emi Akezawa made sure that he had the most advanced training equipment around. She has provided him throughout his life with the best martial arts teachers, personal gym trainers, and sport equipment that money can buy. Baki eventually became famous in his home town as the most feared punk around. This caused all the other thugs to graffiti all over his house, because they could not hurt him physically. After a fight with Kitazawa and roughly one hundred other gang members, Baki is upset that he only managed to take down thirty-seven of them. He then decides that his current training program isn't cutting it and that he will try to increase his strength through his own means. While resting on a park bench he see's a man jogging who he recognizes to be the boxing welterweight champion Yuri Chakovsky. He then goes into a gym where he see's Yuri fighting Dinoy Sensarak. The fight is one-sided and Yuri takes Dinoy out with ease. Baki then challenges Yuri to a match. Since it is the Jigil code to never back down from a fight he agrees to fight Baki besides the age difference. Baki puts up a fight but is easily defeated by Yuri. The next day Baki leaves town heading for a remote location to train so that he may become stronger. After losing his fight with Yuri Chakovsky, Baki wanted to get stronger. So he decided to go to the mountain where he used to train with his father. So the night before he leave he returns home to find the police chief there waiting. Then his mother arrives soon after to tell him she is proud of him and will help him any way she can. That night he packs his supplies he over packed but he knew that was a good thing because it will help him get stronger. He then travels to the mountains where he meets an old friend of his and his father named Reichi Ando. When first meeting up Ando lifts Baki with one hand and centers him in the palm of said hand. He looks at Baki and says "I haven't seen a human in a year maybe I should eat you" all while licking his lips, it is not yet certain if he was joking or not. Baki with a big smile tells Ando that it is him, Ando realizes it and gives Baki a giant hug. Then he places Baki back on his feet with a big smile because he so glad to see his old friend. But then Baki collapses from fatigue. Ando brings him inside. Then the seen cuts to Baki in the water of a river refreshing himself. Baki looks up and sees an old tree and rushes through the forest to see it. When he gets there he meets with Ando again and Ando explains the history behind the tree. Later that night Ando and Baki sit down to eat dinner. After dinner Baki ask Ando for a favour, to let him camp on Yasha creek where the Yasha Ape has been seen to roam around. Ando is shocked he tells Baki no He shouldn't go there it's suicide. Ando continues to explain that the Yasha ape is no mere ape its a monster that destroys all who oppose it, Except for one man Baki's father. He is the only man to have ever fought the beast and live and even then he still took major damage. All other who tried have never been heard from again. Baki Said he didn't care, he knew what he was in for and he was trembling with fear and still he went up to fight the beast. Baki is there camping and while warming up the Yasha Ape appears and destroy his bench press bar. Baki then attacked but his blow had no effect, and with 1 blow the Yasha ape sent Baki flying through the air. Ando arrive with his axe and tosses it at the ape it does no effect. Ando the charges with it and the Ape catches the axe with his teeth and eats the blade. Then Ando throws a punch at the ape, although it catches it in his mouth and bites down. Baki jumps in a kicks the ape, the ape sends him flying once more and while Baki tries to get up the Yasha Ape grabs a hold of Ando's stomach and tears into it. Baki then lights the Ape on fire and it runs for its cave. Baki get Ando back to his house and tries to help him disinfect it before call the emergency help who take Ando to the hospital. Before they pick him up Ando pleads with Baki to do nothing stupid while hes away. Baki then prepare his training regime for a rematch. He eats as much as he can like Ando says so he can burn it into muscle. He then trains day and night for the near death focus, which is increased when he jumps of a cliff and dodges all the obstacles. After that he goes back to the cave and creates a ring of fire to fight the Yasha ape in and trap both of them. He then begins to fight it out with the ape. When Ando returns he runs to Baki's side only to see Baki a 13 years old boy fight it out with and hold his on against the mighty monster the Yasha Ape. After Baki wins the fight he goes to the home of the Yasha Ape and return it's wife head, the head of the Yasha Ape that Baki's father killed. As a thanks for the fight and the return of his wife's head, the Yasha Ape gives Baki one of it's fangs. Later he returns home and learns that his rival, Yuri Chakovsky, was attacked and beaten by a yakuza named Kaoru Hanayama. Baki also learns that the gangster is a strong street fighter who wants to fight against him. He decides to take the matters into his own hands, and comes to Hanayama's office to attack him. However, during the fight, the yakuza's desk flies out of the window and the duel is interrupted by a police intervention. Anyway, the gangster receives a strong kick that knocks him to the ground and brings him into a great rage. Since then, Baki's life is on the target of Hanayama. Soon afterwards Baki meets him in the mall and they start fighting again. From the very beginning of the battle, the gangster throws Baki out of the window and almost kills him. Fortunately, he catches some cable and returns to the top. He manages to survive all the best techniques of Hanayama and in the end Baki is declared the winner, but then suddenly his father, Yujiro, appears in the place of their fight. Yujiro provokes and brutally attacks Hanayama, knockouts his son and then he leaves. Shortly after these events, Baki visits Hanayama in the hospital and begins to establish a kind of fraternal relationship with him. Yujiro decides to visit Baki during one of his training sessions. After a while, it turns out that the purpose of this meeting is only to provoke and anger his own son. He brings him "as a gift" the head of dead Yasha Ape, and then announces that he want to fight Baki in a month. Baki flies into a rage and starts to despair because of what his father brought for him. Later on Baki meets a soldier, Gerry Strydum, who is his father's companion. Strydum tells him how to gain strength and experience. He comes up with the idea of sending him to Hokkaido, where some powerful five soldiers are located, telling him that he should experience the battlefield just like Yujiro. Baki agrees to his proposal and decides to face those soldiers. Together with Strydum, he flies to Hokkaido, and then with the help of a parachute he lands in the place where those strong soldiers are located. A moment after landing he is attacked by them and tied to a tree. The five soldiers tells that since he has already seen their faces, he should be killed. Eventually, however, they decide to use his body as food. The soldiers wants to leave him tied for a few days, because this would get rid of all the faeces and make his body taste better. However, in the night he manages to free himself from those ties and starts to fight with each of the them. At first, he fights with Sanada, a soldier whose specialty is wielding a knife and aiming for the opponent's vital points. However, Baki overcomes him after a short fight. As soon as Baki deals a last blow to Sanada, he is attacked from behind by next enemy, which is the Kuraishi, a specialist in combat with unusual resilience and great strength. During the fight, Kuraishi decides to drown him in a nearby river. Baki pretends to be really drowned, but after a while he attacks him from behind and uses the Rear Naked Choke. Thanks to this fight, Baki learns that there's no fair-play on the battlefield. After this battle, Kuraishi tells Baki that among them is a really dangerous soldier named Gaia. He advises him to run away, but Baki is even more excited and ignores his words. A next opponent, Nomura, is found by Baki on his own. He is an average soldier with surprisingly miserable fighting skill. Baki defeats him in a blink of an eye. Underground Arena Saga Maximum Tournament Saga 'Baki' Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga Baki Hanma was on a date with Kozue Matsumoto. But during their kiss appears serial killer Spec, who wants to fight Baki. Baki notices him and gives Spec death glare that scares even monster like him. Spec still tries to attack, but yakuza boss Kaoru Hanayama appears and drags Spec away without making a sound. 'Hanma Baki' Above-Ground Great Quarrel of Father and Child Saga When Baki asked why Yujiro killed Emi they began to have their final fight. Baki awakened the demon face not on his back but on his brain. He fought evenly with Yujiro until he passed out. He managed to land hits while down with his fighting spirit. Yujiro recognized him as his son and the only person who could give him a fight. Thereafter he made miso soup from Shadow Cooking, Baki mentioned it was salty and before Yujiro lied that it wasn't. Because he had to lie and couldn't make his lie into truth due to Baki spilling the soup for his father to save face, he declared Baki as the Strongest on Earth. Baki himself gave Yujiro the victory because Yujiro managed to crush him temporarily, becoming unable to move, and Yujiro looking down on him as a result. Abilities Baki's strength is constantly growing throughout the series. Baki's initial introduction at the very beginning of the series, 17 year old Baki was already the champion of the Tokyo Underground Dome. At the beginning, Baki was shown to bench press over 320 lbs when training. At first, Baki was shown to be on the same level as Toba, a wrestler who was shown to be strong enough to easily defeat Hanada and crush his bike in the process. 18 year old Baki's strength grew more, until he was strong enough to face Kureha, and defeat him. As Baki's never stops getting stronger throughout the series, it is difficult to set a definitive level to his strength. At the start of the anime, Baki at age 13, was able to defeat 37 of 100 thugs by himself. When he confronted Hanayama, he was shown to effortlessly overpower several men trying to hold him back, and kick Hanayama's 250 lb desk out the window with ease. He was shown fast enough to catch a knife thrown at him from 15 feet away. Baki's strength increased more during his fight with Gaia, when he learned to utilize his endorphins to boost his strength and speed. When he activates his endorphins, it also allows his body to, react and move on its own, without his conscious effort. By the time 13 year old Baki faced Yujiro, Baki was shown strong enough to tank Hanayama's punches (which are powerful enough to split a fence open), without damage. He was able to push Hanayama's 350 lb body 30 meters away with a punch, and proved to be faster than Yuri's boxing, by easily dodging all his punches. Baki had enough stamina to fight for 12 hours straight with Hanayama and Yuri without stopping, all while wearing a 45 lb training belt, proclaiming the 12 hour session as a warm-up. In the second series of the manga, when Baki is 17, he has shown much improvement. While in gym class, Baki was shown to do 10 pull-ups in 2 seconds (breaking the pull-up bar in the process), jump 20 ft in the air over a 20 ft gap from a standing position, and broke his arm cast into pieces by simply flexing his arm. He was fast enough to effortlessly dodge a thug's chain weapon with a rock attached to it for blunt damage, while the thug was able to swing his chain at speeds of over 100 mph. He also took a knife out of another thug's hand without the thug even seeing him do so (the thug could swing his knife back and forth in his hands at imperceptible speeds to the human eye). Baki fought one of the escaped convict, Sikorsky and won easily by smashing his nuts. His fight was interrupted twice by Oliva. Baki was shown to able to kick Oliva who weights 180kg using a back kick. Baki also fought with two escaped convict at once, Sikorsky and Yanagi, and was able to defeat them easily. When Baki was poisoned by Yanagi, he participated in the Chinese Tournament and cured his poison. His body was renewed and Baki remarked that his body feels light like a feather. Baki easily defeats Kaku Shunshei in 2 seconds without the opponent landing a hit. It should be noted that by this time in the story, Baki can be considered one of the strongest characters in the series, with his strength, speed, stamina, and arsenal of techniques being superior to mostly everyone else (excluding Yujiro Hanma, Biscuit Olivia, and Kaku Kaioh). Baki is not seen fighting much at all throughout the rest of New Grappler Baki though. Baki last fight with Mohammad Alai Jr was a easy victory and Baki almost kill him, until Alai Sr intervenes. In Baki Son of Ogre, Baki decides that the only way for him to get stronger is to send himself to the same prison that Biscuit Olivia is contained in, and fight him. To do so, Baki kidnapped the US President under heavy security just to request to be sent to The Arizona Prison to fight Oliva. To get Oliva attention, Baki escaped the most secure prison by dodging bullets and defeating the prison guards in a split second. Even when he was cornered by 5 guards holding M-16's, Baki was able to take the buttons off their uniform and crack the glasses of the Director. Hence, he was able to reverse the situation by taking them hostage even though they have guns. Baki was eventually able to fight Oliva and he kicked him so hard that Oliva was sent flying. Baki was also able to stand up and kick Oliva after being slammed into concrete walls and falling from the top floor of the prison. He was able to knock out Oliva by utilizing the 0.5 second when Oliva was getting ready to move. Baki manages to succeed over Olivia in a bout of pure strength, by a brawl of fists until Olivia loses. Baki was able to withstand Pickle "Test of Strength" attack, while the latter charges at Baki with the force to rival a Triceratops. Baki was able to knock down Pickle in two moves, using a double leg kick and a high round house kick to Pickle's face. Baki was able to endure the pain and survived a leap to death with Pickle from the top of the kourakuen arena. Baki demonstrated his genius prowess by knocking out Pickle by gently tapping his chin. Baki was able to avoid Pickle's attacks by barely dodging them at skin breath. Baki also demonstrated his mastery of the Five Animals martial art, combing all of the dinosaurs style and making Pickle see the illusion that he is more dangerous than the dinosaurs. Close to the end of the fight, Baki was able to match Pickle's speed and pushed him back. Baki challenged Pickle to a all out fight, with Baki losing due to Pickle using a Jujutsu technique. However, Baki was able to instill fear into Pickle, thus making him the victor. By the end of Baki Son of Ogre, before Baki's ultimate fight with his father, Baki is shown to be so strong, that he can completely vaporize a punching machine pad, with a casual punch. At this point, it can be safely assumed that Baki is possibly the second strongest character of the series (being equal to or greater than Kaku Kaioh). Baki was shown to still be vastly inferior to Yujiro however, until Baki's demon back had activated. When Baki's demon back appeared in his fight with Yujiro, he was shown to be powerful enough to actually hurt Yujiro(this being something that no other character had been shown to be able to do). Baki ends up losing to Yujiro by a very close margin, when they have a punch-out until one falls. However, Yujiro admits in the end, that he can no longer be called the only strongest creature alive, as Baki is worthy of being considered Yujiro's equal. Techniques *Endorphin *Rear Naked Choke *Roll Kick *Bow and Arrow *Seiken - basic karate's technique. *Armlock *Kinteki Geri *Suplex *Goutaijutsu - very strong fighting move based on seiken from karate where the fighter tenses up and locks their joints to put all the weight of their body into their fist. *Enzuigiri *New Cobra *Single-Leg Figure-Four *New Swastika *Backdrop *Antonio Driver *Spinning Lotus *Soccer Ball Kick *Shining Wizard *Cord-Cut - involves cutting a nerve of an opponent. Used once against Jack Hanma in the Maximum Tournament. *Mach Punch - an extremely fast punch executed using progressive movement of the big toe, ankle, knee, hip, waist, shoulder, elbow and wrist. Used once against Jack Hanma in the Maximum Tournament. *Arm Breaker *Front Neck-Lock *Whip Strike - the user loosens up the whole body and treats it like a whip. Used against Yanagi Ryuukou, Pickle and Yujiro Hanma. *0.5 Second Unconscious *Axe Kick *Slap *Triceratops Fist *Cockroach Dash *Hand Pocket *King Tiger *Aiki Gallery Baki.jpg|Baki in the OVA. Baki1.jpg|Baki during the Childhood Saga. Bakihanma.jpg|Baki during the Champion Saga. Baki.png|Baki during the Maximum Tournament Saga. Baki breaks his arm cast.jpg|Baki breaks his arm cast. Yawara.png|Baki fighting Kaioh Ri. Baki anime 2017.jpg|Baki in the OAD. Baki new ova8.png Baki new ova1.png Baki new ova39.jpg Baki new ova2.png Baki render 2018.jpg|Baki Hanma 3rd season render. Screenshot 2018-05-31-12-06-07.png|Baki Hanma in the third season. Baki poisoned e e.png|Baki during poisoning. Trivia *The character was based on Taira Naoyuki. *In the manga series of Hanma Baki, it is seen that Baki might have lost to Pickle. But many suspect that Pickle "lost" to Baki. Baki was the first person to make Pickle feel fear and cower in a corner. This is most evidence between the conclusion of Jack's fight and Baki's fight, whereas Pickle saw Jack as prey, he saw Baki as a friend/equal for the first time. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mixed martial arts users